LOST DAUGHTER FINDS LOVERS
by LilIzzy
Summary: Isabella Swan is Dr Cullen's and wife draughter that they gave up seventeen years ago when dr Cullen gets a phone call from a foster home asking to come and look at her what will happen and what have Edward, Jasper and Emmet INVOLVED ALSO THE VOLTURI
1. Found

**Lost Daughter finds lovers**

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or its contents**

**Summary – Isabella Swan is the daughter to Dr Cullen and his .wife They gave up seventeen years ago. Dr Cullen gets a phone call from a orphanage asking to come and look at her. What will happen and what have Edward, Jasper and Emmet got to do with it. In addition, why are the Voulturi involved with Isabella?**

**Chapter 1 – Found**

**Carlisle POV**

I was sitting in my office when I got a phone call asking to come to the orphanage One of the children were hurt. I stood up picking up my medical bag before heading down stairs. I got down there quickly. Going into the kitchen to say goodbye to Esme.

"Hi dear I just got a call I'm needed at the orphanage you don't mind do you?" She looks at me before replying.

"Of course dear be back soon, the kids have all gone hunting. I'll be just fine." I kissed her good bye. Then went out to Edward's Volvo getting in quickly. Driving off after about twenty minutes later, I arrived at the orphanage. Getting out the car with my bag while I headed up to the door. I knocked twice when the door opened Greg meet us.

"Hello Dr Cullen thanks for getting here so quickly. Her name is Isabella and she's on the couch in the lounge. She fell down the stairs."

"Okay let's go to her" Greg stepped to the side so I could walk in. I waited in the hall as he shut the door. Then walking in front of me leading the way to the living room. As soon as I saw her, I could not believe my eyes. My Isabella was in an orphanage. I walked over to her before kneeling down beside her. She looked up at me blinking before she recognized me.

"Papa" She said shocked. I could see Greg looking between us both before speaking.

"You know her." I looked at him nodding my head.

"Yes she's my daughter. We gave her up years ago. It is one of the biggest mistakes me and my wife made. Why is she here?" I asked Greg he didn't speak for few minutes when he managed to.

"Her foster dad had been arrested for drug abuse so she had nowhere to go. So she had to be put into care. If I knew, I would have phoned. She' has not been here long so not all of her files have turned up yet." I nodded looking at Isabella. I looked her over quickly as I touched her ankle and wrist. She screamed. It hurt to see my daughter in pain. I looked up at Greg. He looked very concerned about Isabella.

"She has broke her ankle and wrist Greg she needs to be taken to hospital to have x-ray and also have a cast but on them." Greg nodded.

"Of course will an ambulance be needed?" I shook my head.

"Greg I want to have Isabella with me and my family. Can you have the adoption papers set up please." Greg looked shocked. I looked at Isabella she was smiling I looked back at Greg.

"Of course when would you like to take her home with you?"

"Today"

"Of course Carlisle I have them done right now if you like."

"Please" He nodded disappearing out of the room. I turn back to Isabella.

"Isabella I'm sorry we didn't want to leave you"

"I know dad but don't be sad you're here now." I smiled at her as Greg came back in the room with a load of forms on a clip board. I noticed he was writing on them

"I just need you signature then she's all yours." I nodded taking the clipboard and pen of him quickly signing all the forms handing them back to Greg. He quickly checked it over before nodding.

"Ok well she's all yours. Would you like to take her stuff now or come back." I looked at Isabella. I could tell she wanted to take her stuff now.

"Now if that's okay." Looking at Greg he nodded.

"Of course. Are you okay with Carlisle packing your things Isabella?" She nodded. I stood up going with Greg to her room. I quickly packed her things up with his help. When we finished we carefully carried it down stairs and out to the car. When we had everything in I went inside

carefully going over to Isabella.

"I'm going to pick you up carefully put your arm across you chest for us and we'll carefully put you on the back seat for now." She nodded carefully putting her arm on her chest I carefully picked her up and with Greg's help laid her on the back seat. I said thanks to Greg and he said someone would be coming visit soon. To see that Isabella has settled in. I carefully got in and started the engine, before pulling my phone out and dialed Esme she picked up quickly.

_"Hello dear is everything okay?"_

_"Yes could you get the kids and meet us at the hospital please."_

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"No I just would like to have you all meet me at the hospital in ten minutes please."_

_"Of course dear the kids just walked in see you soon."_

I hung up the phone when Isabella's phone went off. She quickly picked it up answered shocking me as she did

"_Ciao"_

**Bella's POV**

I could not believe my dad was here but not only here but also taking me home. I was in the back seat of his car after he put the phone down starting to drive as my phone went off. I looked at the id and saw it was uncle A

"_Ciao" uncle A_

"_Ciao" I look up to my dad he has a shocked look on his face._

"_Uncle how are you?"_

"_Good you"_

"_I fell down the stairs." He started to laugh_

"_Damage"_

"_Broken ankle and wrist." He laughed at me more then._

"_Isabella what are we going to do with you?"_

"_I don't know uncle Aro but I'm not in the orphanage_ _anymore." I look back up at dad he looks worried but also in shock. I give him a gentle smile._

"_Really were you at now then?"_

"_With my biological father."_

"_What Carlisle Cullen." _

"_Yes uncle."_

"_Oh Isabella I'm so happy for you remember don't let anyone know the secret if you go anywhere. Like a new school." –Aro _

"_I won't I promise I know the law." He laughed. I looked at dad he seemed confused._

"_So spill. How is my dear old friend Carlisle._" _I look up at dad before answering ._

"_Great I think but I also think he's confused and worried about how I know you or that's what I'm feeling from him anyway." He laughed slightly_

"_Maybe so. Where are you off to now then?"_

"_Hospital for x rays. To get a cast. I haven't told him yet." He laughs at this ._

"_Where on our way to get you."_

"_On the jet with the bed I hope."_

"_Yes" I shouted I heard people laughing. _

"_Cool I have to go were pulling into the hospital. I will phone you soon love you Aro, and the others."_

"_Love you too. Don't let them know of the changes to us we want to surprise them."_

"_I won't" he hung up._

I put the phone away and dad parked the car. Dad was out the car and at my door in seconds carefully picking me up. I noticed as we walked to the hospital entrance six people looking at us both, shocked. I looked up at dad who was smiling at me. I hid my face on his shoulder.

"You okay"

"Yes just worried what will they think of me."

"They will love you." We approached them the woman with strawberry blond hair grasped. Looking up at dad who nodded.

"Isabella?" She asked. I looked up at her.

"Mom" The others looked shocked. Dad walked into the hospital. The women behind the desk quickly called for a bed when it came dad put me on it. We walked down the corridor to the x-ray room as mom signed the paper work. We got to the x-ray room where I had my ankle and wrist x rayed. When they finished we went down to a room to get the cast on. I got a purple color cast on both my arm and leg. When we got out of that room. We left to go to a room so I could lie down and dad could give me something for the pain and check all the discharge papers. The family came in my phone went off. I picked it up noticing uncle m's id. I picked it up looked at dad. 'I'm sorry' I spoke before picking the phone up.

_"Ciao"_

_"Ciao hows my niece?"_

_"In pain."_

_"Oh what happened?"_

_"I fell" He burst out laughing._

_"No funny Marci." He carried on laughing. _

_"Sorry Isabella it's just like you to fall over."_

_"Hey I broke my ankle and wrist." Aro was laughing. I got angry with Marci._

_"Marci uncle Aro's laughing at me." I heard a slap on the head and an ow I burst out laughing._

_"Aro hit Marci he started laughing first." I heard another slap then an ow I was laughing more now._

_"That's not fair what about Cary." I heard a snarl, then a crash. _

_"Great, now we need a new sofa for the jet." Aro shouted I burst out laughing. _

_"Well you should know not to call him that. I only get to." _

_"Yes we know." I burst out laughing again. After a few minutes I managed to calm down._

_"When are you landing." My voice was full of excitement._

_"In 30 minutes." Aro shouted excited himself by the way he spoke._

_"Miss me much?"_

_"Yes it's no fun without our little trouble maker."_

_"I'm not a trouble maker. I just get the guard to do things that get us all in trouble."_

_"Yes like ripping the throne room doors of the hinges." I laughed_

_"Now that was fun. I made money on that." I heard groans which me laugh even more._

_"We know somewhere between three hundred thousand." Some of my family grasp._

_"What. The other guards said he would chicken out so we betted. Earning me three hundred thousand." Aro was laughing._

_"So come on who's coming to meet me."_

_"Well how about me, Marci, Caius and Demtri." _

_"Cool" I was jumping on the bed slightly._

_"Calm down remember."_

_"Yes I know can't get too hyper."_

_"So how long for.."_

_"A month I have off." _

_"How did you manage to get a month off?" I laughed_

_"I spoke to Greg told him my uncles wanted me to go and visit. He noticed I've been very down recently. I broke up with Jake. So he said I could come for a month but, I might stay longer. I have all kinds of things planed." I heard groans and yes._

_"Oh no" I heard Marcus say I laughed._

_"God help us all.," Caius said made me laugh._

_"Do me a favor put Demtri on." I heard laughing._

_"Hey B"_

_"Hey D"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"To see how you're doing with the grumps"_

_"Fine"_

_"Good"_

_"You" He shouted I heard groans._

_"I'm good apart from a broken leg and wrist. But they be fine in about an hour or so."_

_"I know I can't believe you heal that fast."_

_"I know it's so cool."_

_"Yes" _

_"So you better have hot chocolate and pasta for when I come on that plane or there will be trouble."_

_"Of course now explain what you've been up to."_

_"Charlie got sent to jail. I finished it with Jake he's total weirdo. Telling me that I'm not allowed to visit you all and everything that your all dangerous. Stupid mutt."_

_"Mutt"_

_"Shape shifter from La Push." He grasps with other's on both ends here and on the plane._

_"You were dating a mutt?"_

_"Well yes kind of weird but yes. I'm not now. I'm not going anywhere near that area again."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Oh we got in this manger fight cause I'm going to Italy for a month. He was telling me you're all too dangerous and that the Cullen's are luckily cause of a treaty. So he go mad. Which ended him turning into wolf. Then I sent him flying."_

_"Wow how did you do that?"_

_"You know how."_

_"I know I was just messing with you." We started laughing my family looked confused._

_"Any way Aro is in big trouble when I see him." He grasped and started laughing. I heard a grasp then oh no._

_"Yes well I didn't know a thing."_

_"Demtri, do I need to kick your ass? Because I will trust me. I don't even have to touch you to be able to either." He stopped laughing._

_"Okay we knew who your dad and mom were. Also we know you somehow got their families powers. Also the powers from others as well. So we know you can copy cat people your also half vampire half human how's the blood going?"_

_"Getting complicated to get the blood I need."_

_"How" Sounding concerned but also worried._

_"Well I ran out so I went out to get some but ended up." He grasp_

_"Isabella please tell me you didn't."_

_"No idiot I was going to say I nearly got caught when I was transferring the blood of a mountain lion into the flask." He sighed_

_"You had us all worried there for a minute."_

_"You moron if you think I would go in public when I need it."_

_"I know so how do you get away with sunny days?"_

_"I use the cloak Aro gave us to go out. But Greg knew I can't go out in sun because he thinks can't handle the light. How he bought that I do not know." Felix started_

_"Try and be careful B."_

_"I know. I'm sorry for letting you think that I had."_

_"It's okay we understand just stick with the animals okay babe." I laughed_

_"Yes sure Demtri put me on with Caius I have to tell him something." _

_"Sure b" _

_"Ciao" He shouted down the phone I laughed._

_"Ciao are you okay I also got a problem."_

_"I'm fine the jet needs some new things but it is fine. What's wrong tell me I'll kill them."_

_"Not that kind of problem clam down man. There not exactly what you think they are they can change when ever"_

_"I don't care if they hurt you I'll kill them."_

_"Okay take a chill pill Caius." He groaned_

_"Come on spill what's the problem."_

_"Italian please"_

_"Va bene, allora, qual __è__ il problema" –Caius (Okay, so what is the problem)_

_"Bene, vedete che ho avuto questa visione di me e altri tre" –Bella (Well, ye see that I had this vision of me and three others)_

_"Va bene continuare" –Caius (Okay continue)_

_"Beh __è__ stato su quel prophecy che lei mi ha parlato di tre uomini e una donna" –Bella (Well it was on that prophecy that she told me about three men and a woman) _

I heard grasp from my room and from the other end of the phone

_"Isabella please tell me it isn't you." I stayed silent _

_"Sorry" He grasp again._

_"Isabella you going to be crowned and now this is wonderful." He started clapping I was shocked._

_"Hold your horses. I'm seventeen that doesn't happen yet does it."_

_"Yes that's the whole point of the visit I thought you knew."_

_"No"_

_"You remember Aro wants you as the forth leader. You said yes. You don't mind do you it's just the invites are all out." _

_"I guess I have to now but I can't live there."_

_"We know we have a plan."_

_"Go on"_

_"Everyone who comes will want shake your hand." I grasped what he was trying to tell me._

_"No way"_

_"Why"_

_"You know why I'm not doing that Aro can kill me if he thinks I'm shaking everyone's hand."_

_"Or come on it be fun."_

_"Fun my ass do you remember the last time."_

_"Yes you fainted."_

_"So what do you expect me to do. Shake hands with over three hundred people which half of them are gifted."_

_"You will still come please."_

_"I have no choice Caius. Why haven't any of you told me. Three hundred and 150 are gifted."_

_"I'm sorry I thought Aro told you."_

_"150"_

_"You don't have to."_

_"No but it be expected 150 new powers."_

_"You're scared." He asked concerned._

_"Scared Caius have tried to control the elements before."_

_"No"_

_"I have I blown a house up." He burst out laughing._

_"Please"_

_"Fine I suppose it will be cool. I can always get everyone back."_

_"Oh dear Aro what have you done." I laughed _

_"Right I gotta go I'm tired. When will you be here old man?"_

_"Twenty minutes"_

_"Twenty minutes till you land you're joking right."_

_"No we decided early." _

_"Just great."_

_"Meet us at the airport in Port Angeles."_

_"I suppose I could. What about your eyes."_

_"They are blood red."_

_"That's just wrong."_

_"Yes deal with it."_

_"I will you are all not allowed to were contacts with me ever again unless it is to hunt."_

_"We will go hunt in the woods."_

_"Sure you do. More like guards go in woods bringing you back your meals."_

_"How do you know."_

_"I've seen it." He started laughing._

_"Okay I will meet you soon we'll talk okay."_

_"Sure I could do with a talk to my uncles."_

_"Of course meet us."_

_"Don't worry I'll be there as your welcoming committee."_

_"We know." I laughed _

_"Gotta run." He laughed I ended the call after a few minutes my phone went of again. I knew who it was before I answered._

_"What"_

_"Get out front now we need to talk."_

_"What about. You and me, I don't think so."_

_"Please" I sighed_

_"Fine"_

I hung up looking at dad . looked at the wheel chair beside me. I carefully got of the bed and into the chair they looked shocked.

"What I've done this before okay. Now I need to go out front. I would like to leave." I said pushing past them all and heading out the room and to the entrance. I noticed Jake and the pack.

"What is it?" I snarled

"We need to talk with you alone please." I looked behind me my whole family was there. I sighed looking back over to Jake.

"I'll be okay just wait here please. Don't start I don't need it." I wheeled over to them.

"What"

"What did they do?" looking over at the Cullen's.

"Nothing I fell down the stairs in the orphanage. What do you want?"

"Billy want's to know if you will live with us or Sue. They are friends with Charlie he asked them to take care of you."

"No thanks I'm good I'm off to Italy and I have a family."

"With leeches?"

"You seem to forget something Jacob. I'm a half leech as you put it."

"It doesn't bother me."

"It does to me. I don't belong with your pack not now not ever." He grabbed my arm. I grabbed his twisting it till I heard a snap.

"Don't touch me. Now I have to go I have get to Port Angeles airport to meet my uncles. So good bye Jacob and Sam. Touch the Cullen's and I'll kill you and your pack." He looked at us.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Shame really Sam because I'm stronger than you. Faster than you but still you think you can take me down." He moved closer.

"I'm not frightened of you." I started laughing.

"You should be. You see I'm going to Italy but when I come back if I do come back you touch me and you will have every leech on your back."

"How" Looking shocked

"You see my uncles are the leaders of their kind and by tomorrow night I be the last leader to be crowned. So you touch me or my family including the Cullen's. You bring down the entire race of them on you. Oh trust me fifteen against about six hundred you won't win." He looked truly angry.

"Is that a threat?" He snarled

"Listen alright anyone touches me you die. Touch my family you die. Kill any off them you die. Simple just stay away."

"Why protect them there not your family."

"You see that's where your wrong. Esme and Carlisle are my biological parents. So I wouldn't. All of them are my family. All of the Voulturi are my family the Denali's are my family. So again I warn you. Touch them and I will kill all of you." He stepped back. Jake looked at us shaking his head then they went. Jake stayed

"Go" He looked at us

"You choose wrong."

"I choose family Jake just like you all have. I'm sorry if you don't like it but fuck you. I lived my life this way it will not change. You will need to watch what you do that includes trying to kill Carlisle. Cause if you even attempt to. I will rip you apart and burn the pieces like you're a leech."

"Oh I guess it's best you will not to come back as I probably would." My anger spiked then. I got out the chair jumping him onto the ground.

"I warned you never threaten me because I could kill you. Now you take that back or die right now. Choose quickly I haven't got the patience." I saw Sam coming over.

"No I said don't come back or I'll kill them." I shook my head putting a barrier up to stop people coming over to try stopping me. I grabbed Jakes neck. He was grasping for air. I heard people talking.

"Bella please stop he didn't mean it. I swear we won't come near any of you." Sam said trying to reason with me but it was not working.

"To late Sam. Either Jake says it or he's dead." Looking in Jake eyes he gasped. I knew he saw my red eyes. I did not hear the car but I heard them approach. I looked at Marcus he looked pained.

"I'll say it again takes back what you said or I will kill you. Your choice, make it quickly my patience running out"

"Jake take it back now." Sam ordered

"I mean it Jake, I will you kill if you don't take it back now final warning." I grabbed him tighter. I could see him starting to choke.

"Fine I take it back." I slowly let go. Carefully getting up when he grabbed my leg.

"Let her go Jake." The barrier was still up. I looked at the hospital freezing everything apart from us. Everyone looked shocked as birds and everything else stopped.

I stood up flipping Jake over me before jumping on him while grabbing his airway. I lifted him off the ground. There was gasp from everyone. I looked at my uncles they looked pained but also angry.

"Wrong move." I said he tried grabbing my hand but could not get a hold of it. I squeezed tighter on his airway.

"Bella please stop he won't touch you or anyone please." Sam asked I looked at him he saw my eyes. He took a step back. The whole pack came out walking over to Sam. He stopped them from approaching.

"Jake, do you know what I can do?" He looked scared now. Sam approached slowly but he hit the barrier. My uncles then looked at my family. Shaking my head as dad was about to approach.

"Don't she's put up a shield no one can get in apart from one person she allows in that's Marcus." Aro looked towards Marcus he nodded. Demtri stepped closer.

"Hey B let him go okay please for me for everyone." I looked at Demtri shaking my head.

"No" Demtri grasped he turned to Aro.

"Aro you know what will happen if she carries on. Can you not do anything?" Demtri spoke to Aro who looked at Marcus again. He nodded. He came through the shield everyone looked shocked. He came closer but I held my hand out stopping him from coming closer looking back at Jacob.

"You know your mind is very good. You just made it worst how you dare keep me away from this hospital because Carlisle worked here." Sam looked shocked I looked at him.

"You had no right. You all knew he is my father. I told you. But no, you kept me away from all of them because you were scared. I would leave. But guess what you are my enemy now. If the pack ever enters Forks again. I will kill every one of you I don't care if it's just one I kill you all." I finished with dropping Jake before kicking him sending him flying into the forest. I looked to Sam.

"That's a warning. I mean it if I come back and you come anywhere in Forks. I kill you all. Have you got that Sam." He nodded Leah stepped past Sam.

"Bitch" Leah shouted. I shook my head flicking my hand out sending her flying into the forest as well. Sam looked shocked but also frightened.

"I mean it Sam your enemies with me now. So I wouldn't threaten my father because your threatening me when you do. I would keep Jacob in line or he could end all your live's"

"Don't worry we won't come near. I'm sorry this is not what we wanted."

"You should learn how to control them. I learned how to do this all on my own. I was three when. I sent something flying across the room. I was scared out of my mind Sam. I thought I was crazy. I did not have anyone. Now I learn that for four years, you kept me from my father and my family. I hate you all. You had better not come near me or anyone. Or even kill a leech. Then I will kill you. I will announce that they are not to come on your land or hunt in this area but do not touch them. I will kill you and the whole pack, any young who could carry the gene to stop your legacy."

"Ok I got it." He replied before walking away. I set time back and fell. Marcus caught me I was drained from using the shied for a long time. Marcus sat me down on his lap as Demtri passed him a flask. Marcus put it to my lips I quickly drunk it. When I looked up at him after I finished.

"Better?" He asked I nodded

"You got here early." He laughed

"I sensed your anger. We landed in a air field not far from here." I nodded he looked at my cast shaking his head

"Always something happening to you."

"I didn't want to but they frightened my dad. I won't have that when I just got him back"

"I know" Carlisle came over kneeling down to us both.

"Well I never expected this." I gently giggled

"We know. We were going to surprise you with Bella tomorrow night,. I laughed

"Dad can we go to Italy please I'll talk with you on the plane. Please. I can't stay here I don't want to kill the pack." He nodded

"Of course Italy sounds wonderful." I laughed he held his hands out. Marcus looked at me. I nodded he put me into my father's arms. I cuddled into his side as we all walked over to the cars getting in. Marcus sat in the back of dad's car and dad placed me on his lap. Before getting into the front and setting off to the airfield. After a while, we got there. We got out and dad carried me onto the plane. Jane and Alec where waiting for me. I jumped out of dads arm jumping on them both.

"Mom" They said together

"Hello squirts been good for your uncle's." They nodded everyone stood shocked but Aro, Marcus, Caius and Demtri where smiling.

"I'll explain come on sit." I grabbed Jane and Alec sitting down placing them both on my lap. They looked at me before shaking their heads. I laughed

"Mom what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs." They laughed

"When are they coming off?"

"Give it another hour then you can have the fun of taking them off. I be healed by then." They nodded grinning. Everyone had sat down as we now were taking off.

"So I believe that both of you would like a gift." They nodded I looked at Aro he got the box out from his pocket handing it to me. I opened it they looked in the box before looking up at me in complete shock

"What is the symbol?" I looked at Aro we both smiled. Marcus started to laugh.

"This is my crest."

"Your crest?" I nodded

"Everyone in my family will get this crest on jewelry. This is to show that you are also my family. But you will also have your crest of your coven on." They nodded

"This crest involves three things, part of the Voulturi crest, the Cullen crest but also my symbol which is the rose to show a new beginning. You two get the first two I have the rest in the castle. Aro picked them up for me and Marcus helped design them." They nodded. I picked out the necklace looking at Jane.

"The necklace Jane is yours it's a choker but it's colors are made of three; red, amber and hazel." She smiled. I carefully show her. She studies it for a few minutes her face breaking into a smile.

"May I?" She nodded. She turned around. I carefully attached it to her neck. Tying it carefully. When I finished she smiled looking at it before giving me a hug. I looked at Alec.

"And yours is a wrist band with the same colors and crest." Taking it out, letting him look at it.

"But it's different to a normal wrist band. This has a special way of being put on and off." I put it on his wrist showing him what I meant by special. The way to put it on is by pressing it three times. It fastened he looked shocked for a few seconds before hugged me tightly. Jane joined in.

"Thanks mom" They said together

"You're welcome now I want you to disappear with Demtri go play on the Wii and Xbox in the game room / bedroom please."

"Sure mom" They hugged me again before standing up. I looked to Demtri he looked at me.

"Demtri please." He looked at me I could feel his fear for leaving me. (Bells I don't want to leave you alone) I sighed standing up. I hoped over to him pulling him up.

"Demtri I'm fine please go have fun. I'm sure when we land everyone will be busy for tomorrow. So go have fun while I talk and eat." He smiled before nodded leaving with the twins. When the door shut Aro got up helping me to sit down again before sitting next to me.

"You seem stressed." I looked at him

"I am" He nodded

"You know everything will be fine." I looked at him.

"Aro please." He nodded. I grabbed a knife out of my boot cutting the leg cast off. Dad looked shocked. I put the cast away before I stood up putting the blade in my boot. Then walking on my leg to the room. I opened the door and they were arguing over the game. I stood in the doorway watching. I started laughing. They looked at me before looking down at my leg they came over to me.

"Mom I thought we were taking the casts off."

"And I wanted to walk properly to make sure it was ok. I will let you cast the leg back up then let you take it off okay." They nodded smiling. I looked down.

"You okay mom?" Jane asked hugging me. I looked up at Demtri he smiled at me.

"I'm fine promise."

"Mom there's something wrong what is it?"

"Nothing go back to playing the game guitar hero okay. No arguing or your banned from playing games and shopping for a month." They nodded. I hugged Jane and Alec before they both went inside. I watched them set it up.

"One game mom please." I sighed nodding my head.

"Sweet" I walked in picking up a microphone.

"What song mom?"

"Run Leona Lewis sweetie." She nodded picking the song when the song started. I waited till the lyrics showed up and started

Run (Leona Lewis)

I will sing it one last time for you  
then we really have to go.  
You have been the only thing that is right  
in all I have done.

In addition, I can barely look at you  
but every single time I do.  
I know we will make it anywhere  
Away from here.

Light up; light up  
As if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear.

Louder louder  
and we'll run for our lives.  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say.

To think I might not see those eyes  
makes it so hard not to cry.  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do.

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear.

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our live.  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say.

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that.  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little head.

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid.  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess.

Light up; light up  
As if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you dear.

I finished the song and giving the microphone to Jane. She looked at me but before she could say anything, I left the room. Closing the door going to the kitchen area sitting on side as I grab a drink of water in the process dad came in he sat across from me.

"You have a beautiful voice." I looked at him.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I don't know. I felt you needed a normal life. I didn't know that this would happen." I looked at him.

"Dad I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving me."

"I know. But can you please try?"

"I will but understand the Voulturi are my family as well dad. They're not a dad or mom. But they're my uncle's, auntie's, brother's, sister's, and cousins okay." He nodded

"I missed you."

"I did too. I missed you so much."

"Will you tell me about your life?" I nodded

"I can do better. I can show you." He looked surprised but nodded. I projected all my past around us knowing everyone in the other room will see it as well. Everything that happened. When I finished I stopped looking at my dad he was crying. I got down, pulling him off to the side. Carrying him into the lounge on the plane. Mom looked shocked. I sat down placing dad on my lap.

"Shhh shhh it's okay I'm fine." He looked at me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you."

"It's fine your back now. I'm happy with that please don't cry." When I realize he had actual tears everyone looked shocked I whipped them away.

"Sorry I can get you to cry if you are sad and if I'm touching you." He nodded placing his head on my chest.

"Dad" He looked up.

"Marcus, Aro and Caius are my uncles. Demtri is my brother but Jane and Alec and two others are my kids. I'm their mother Marcus doesn't know how but as soon as they saw me they're bonds changed. They changed me to as their mother please understand."

"I do and I'm happy I understand." I nodded

"Also don't go after my past. It's been dealt with." He nodded

"Okay I promise."

"Now I believe that Alice and Rosalie are and item. Am I'm correct?" Looking at them they nodded I smiled.

"Now here's the tricky part."

"The boy's I'm afraid have one mate between them." They're eyes opened in shock.

"Me" They looked at us and they all started to smile. Demtri came out stepping in front of them.

"Demtri" He turned to me. Alec and Jane had come out. I shook my head lifting dad up. Placing him back down on the sofa. I stood up walking over to him placing, my hand on his shoulder. I shook my hand.

"No"

"Bella I'm not having three people with you." I laugh

"Demtri do I have to use force to stop you." Marcus stood up.

"Demtri stand down you know what she can do." Demtri looked at me shaking his head.

"You asked for it." I pulled out my phone and dialed Heidi she picked up on the first ring.

_"Ciao Bella"_

_"Ciao Heidi" Demtri looked at us like I wouldn't._

_"What's up is Demtri causing trouble?"_

_"Heidi would you prepare the north wing room please." She gasped_

_"But that's"_

_"I know prepare it Heidi."_

_"Of course Bella." I hung up looking at Demtri_

"Do I have to Demtri?"

"You will" I shook my head before I hit him. He went to the floor unconscious. I shook my head picking him up carrying him into the bedroom. Putting him on the bed people followed. I grabbed the chains attached them to him. Then went over to the sound system putting the cd in pressing play before going out . Locking the door on the way out. I went back to the sofa sitting down. Jane and Alec came over sitting on my lap.

"We tried to warn him." I nodded

"Okay carry on please."

"Now you three are my mates and I'm yours Now Jasper is alpha male so to speak for the two of you. I'm the leader. I decide what we do and you go with me. I will protect you and you protect me. We will discuss problems. I'm head of the guard also being crowned forth ruler so really it's fun."

"Cool" Emmet said the others nodded. I looked at dad.

"Don't do what Demtri did. And be over protective. I will do the same to you."

"What will happen with Demtri?" We laughed

"I have room on the north wing that if anyone annoys or pisses me of by being overprotective. I place them in there for three hours listening to the worst nightmare for music. When they come out they're not so overprotective." They nodded I heard groans and chains cranking. I stood up after Jane and Alec. I went to the room, I opened the door looked over at Demtri and smiled the cd was playing Hannah Montana.

"You going to behave now or do I have to use the room?"

"I swear Bella I'll stop I promise just turn that shit off." I laughed walking over to the stereo and turning it off. I then went over and unfastened Demtri. He ran out the room. I went out, he was sitting in the corner rocking back, and forth. I laughed heading back over to the couch.

"Your evil" Marcus said I grinned. We sat there for the rest of the plane trip talking and sharing stories. I noticed Edward, Jasper, and Emmet watching me carefully a lot when we landed...


	2. Italy Welcome

**Disclaimer - I do not own twilight or its contents**

**Chapter 2 – Italy Welcome Preview**

When we landed I got my red cloak from Jane. Putting it on as the other's all got their black ones. Putting them on we left the plane and everyone got into cars. I got onto Sandy my horse..

"Meet us at the castle Bella." Aro shouted

"Of course have fun no fighting, Jane, Alec, and Demetri." They nodded I kicked the horse carefully and started galloping to the castle threw the tree's. I was half an hour behind everyone. I went to the field for practicing on my horse.

"Let's do some jumps Sandy." I started galloping around jumping over the jumps people came out and were watching us. I slowly pulled up next to the steps.

"Good girl Sandy." I patted her and got down.

"I'll come later and wash you. Be good no biting." Josh took her back to the stables I smiled.

"Mother" Felicia and Gabe shouted as they ran over to me. I laughed as the hugged me tightly to them.

"It's so good to see you both."

"Welcome back we missed you." I nodded

"Let's all go inside. Isabella I wish to speak with you." Aro spoke

"Of course uncle Aro." He nodded we all headed back inside we went to the throne room. I sat down on my throne in between Aro and Marcus. They sat in their thrones before Aro held out his hand to me. I carefully took it before opening my mind up to him. Only shielding us both at the same time.

"Isabella what is wrong?" –Aro's mind asked

"I just never imagined I would see them again. I don't know what to do." –Bella's mind. Aro looked at me before pulling me off my throne and onto his lap.

"My dear I'm so sorry." – Aro's mind. I looked up at him before I smiled. But he could see behind it. That it hurt to smile right now.

"Uncle Aro is there anything to do please." – I begged him in his mind.

"There is a problem with the Romanians right now. We need to either get rid of them or get them to join the Voulturi side again."

"Do we have their land blue prints." He nodded.

"I will look it over uncle thank you." I spoke out loud. He looked at me.

"Isabella are you running?"

"No I'm not. I'm just doing my job. I am the leader of the guard.. So I will be looking over the blue prints in my office."

"Isabella you are running from everything you need to deal with." I stood up

"Like I said Aro. I'm leader of the guard I have job to do. I will deal with it later. Do you understand."

"Go ahead." I nodded I looked to Demetri.

"I want every blueprint and file of all the Romanians. We will meet in my office now." He nodded disappearing with Felix. I left the room heading to my office.

**Aro's POV**

I watched as Isabella left the room. Leaving all her problems and worries behind her. Marcus tapped my shoulder I looked to him.

"Aro what is wrong?" I looked to him.

"Isabella. She is hurting Marcus."

"What do you mean hurting."

"She believes that she wouldn't ever see her family again. Now their back in her life. She believes that she does not deserve them or that they will leave again. She's keeping herself busy so she doesn't have to deal with them...


	3. Run again

**Chapter 3**

**Isabella's POV**

I walked to my office sitting down. I sighed and started looking over plans and books about the Romanians. Hours passed when I decided on a plan. So I slowly walked down to the throne room with everything I needed. When I arrived, my phone went off. I placed the things on the ground pushing them with my feet as I answered the phone.

_"Hello"_

_"Izzy"_

_"Vicky what you up to girl?"_

_"Nothing much"_

_"Really how about you come to Italy and we'll go spend time on the Island again." She squealed_

_"Hell yes what are you doing in Italy?"_

_"Holiday. I want to go to the island though. I'm inviting some others as well. I wonder if I can get Peter to come."_

_"I'm sure you could. Don't forget Eleazar and Carmen this time though."_

_"Why would I? Girl shopping time and swimming." She laughed. I stopped in the middle of the room leaving the things on the floor as I sat down next to them._

_"You know you're the best."_

_"Hey just because little old me can out run you and anyone else. Be the best tracker there is and not only that I can beat you all with drinking. Cause I'm the best." She laughed I felt really giddy and started laughing._

_"You have gone crazy. What's been going on? Too much caffeine again." I was rolling around on the floor laughing._

_"Caffeine, me never maybe a cup or two." I heard some oh no's including Vicky oh no._

_"Dear lord have mercy on whoever you're with I wish them luck."_

_"Ah dear Vicky how fast can you get here."_

_"I need a location first. Italy is a big place you could be anywhere."_

_"Volterra but I may be in Romania tomorrow."_

_"What have they done now?"_

_"Nothing much just a little law breaking again. Time for them to be shown what happens don't you think Vicky."_

_"Girl wait for me to get there. I want to watch the show it will be very entertaining with you going." I laughed_

_"I have a better idea. How about I teleport your ass here instead." She laughed_

_"Go ahead I hang up first though."_

_"Okay"_ She hung up. I thought of Vicky and she was in front of me then she crouched jumping at me as we wrestled around. The room laughing and smiling at each other till I pinned her down next to the doors.

"You never get me girl nice try through." She laughed hugging me we stood.

"You know it doesn't hurt to try. Now when are we leaving. I want to watch this from a good view." I smiled evilly over to the things I brought in. Crouching I opened the maps.

"Okay here is the plan. I'm teleporting everyone here." Pointing to the entrance of their home.

"From there everyone will split surrounding the whole building. I'm teleporting with you into the main room where they will all be. It's where most of their deaths will be. Let's say ¾ of the coven will be gone when I'm finished. Including their leaders. Then we'll teleport everyone back here. Then me and you will go to the island while phoning everyone to get their asses to us." She grinned.

"We'll be on the island alone?" I nodded.

"Swimming and drinking time and few other things. I decided to have the theater built twice as big so we can watch moves and play music. It will be so loud Italy can hear it."

"You are crazy woman." I nodded.

"Can we go now because seriously I'd like see their faces." I laughed nodding my head. The guard appeared at once smiling evilly.

"You all heard the plan let's go." They nodded. We stood before we all teleported out. When we arrived, they were surprised and quickly tried fighting. We carefully killed them off before leaving some of them alive. When finished we met up together teleporting back to the castle. Everyone laughing as we did.

When we arrived I grabbed a first aid kit and the plaster out of it quickly. Placing one on my leg before sitting with Vicky.

"How are you?"

"Good I got rid of Charlie and dealt with the pack. Now I'm here." She nodded

"I noticed them before." I nodded

"Yes there were in Forks." She nodded looking a little angry.

"Have you?" I shook my head

"No take some time first." She nodded her head again. We were holding each other as we talked about other things.

"You care don't you?"

"Yes but I'm not." She stood up

"What say it you want to."

"I'm just going to forgive them. They left me in a home to family who attacked me and tried giving me drugs. Not only that I had deal with my powers on my own. Not knowing anything at all for five years. I thought I was going crazy hearing voices in my head vision's how would you feel?"

"I would feel the same. But you talked to them. I can see that you're making plans to stay away from them. Why do you want to go to the island. Why the Romanians, why you want to get drunk. Izzy I'm trying to understand here but I'm not. You're pushing them away not letting them explain."

"What if I don't want explanations. Vicky if you're going to force me. I will tell you now I will be gone. None of you will find me and that's a promise."

"You won't. You're running again. You're too scared to admit you need them. You need your dad and you're mom." I stood up quickly grabbing her by the throat slamming her into a wall.

"I don't need anyone Vicky I dealt with it all before on my own. So do not tell me I need others because I don't okay." She grabbed my arm throwing me into a wall.

"Oh you do. Look at you. All do is run." I snarled jumping up flicking her into a wall.

"Don't interrupt them" I heard Aro command I flipped over before looking at Vicky.

"I don't run and I don't need help. I've done it before on my own. I still am. You don't know a thing." She jumped up.

"What don't I know? I've seen you're life. You showed it tome Izzy. I know what you're feeling I can see it in your eyes. So don't lie to me. You want them but you're scared so you're running again like always."

"How dare you say you know about my life you don't know a thing about my life. None of you do. You assume you do but you don't. I can't take this any more." I teleported out of the room to my island before sealing it into a barrier no vampires could enter. Before sitting down on the floor in my living room rocking back and forth crying my phone went of several times but I ignored it.

I just stayed where I was for hours, days passed and my phone kept ringing but I completely ignored it. When I finally got up, I decided to go shopping for food. Changing quickly before teleporting to the store. I quickly shopped in Volterra. Masking my scent and body before I left. I walked to the castle placing a letter in the box before going into a tunnel teleporting back to the island.

**Aro's POV - Throne Room**

It's been days and still no contact with Isabella. We kept trying her phone but she ignored the calls when Gianna came in with an envelope.

"This arrived today Master." I nodded taking the envelope from her she left the room. Marcus and Caius looked at me then the envelope I slowly opened smelling Isabella on it reading it carefully.

I read the letter over and over. Marcus and Caius grasped as they read it. I stood calling everyone into the room the Cullen's were already in the corner. When everyone came in, I spoke.

"We received a letter from Isabella it says as followed.

_Dear Everyone,_

_I can't let you know where I am because you will try to come for me. I need some time. Too much has happened in my life to take in right now. With them returning I can't handle it anymore. I will return but I don't know when. Please don't search for me because you won't find me. Tell them I'm sorry. I know why they left I read it from all there minds and saw it. I can't take this right now._

_I'll return one day_

_Love Always_

_Isabella._

I don't care if she doesn't want us to look for her search everywhere. I want to know if she's been seen or used. Anything that can help us find her. Dismissed." I spoke. I saw Carlisle's face he looked truly pained I walked over slowly to him.

"I'm sorry friend you can stay. I sense she's close but won't reveal herself or her were abouts."

"Thank you Aro." I gently smiled.

"Carlisle may I ask why you left Isabella." I asked gently he placed his hand on mine showing me that day. I grasped.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." He nodded

"Thank you Aro."

"I promise we'll bring her back." He smiled before going off with the other's back to their wing in the castle. I sat back in my throne.

**Isabella's POV - The Island**

When I got back I quickly started eating lunch before going for a swim relaxing as I did. I turned my music on turning it up loud. Before sitting down reading a book and drinking some wine. F or days I ate, slept, swam and listened to music while drinking more and more alcohol. After two weeks I felt someone coming through the protection shield.

**Aro's POV - Throne room**

After two weeks of searching still no sign of her that's until Demtri and Jane came running in the room.

"Master we found her she's on the island we only just realized there's music been coming of the beach for days now we didn't think of who it was until we swam closer to her island. She's put up a shield keeping all vampires out and the music getting louder as well." I signed in relief.

"Okay let's get moving. Carlisle you may be able to get through the shield." We left the castle going to the sea before diving in. Swimming towards the island Carlisle went to the shield carefully going through.

**Isabella's POV - The Island**

I knew it was dad coming when I heard foot steps coming up to the door. I sat down with a quilt and teddy bear hugging it close to me. He came into the house slowly as soon as he saw me he came over carefully sitting next to me.

"Isabella we've been so worried about you." I looked to him. I felt tears fall down my face.

"Why?" I whispered

"We wanted you so badly to be with us but we didn't want you hurt and not have a normal life." Tears fell down my face more.

"You left me alone. I didn't understand anything. What I was going through. I thought I was crazy. " He pulled me closer to him. I knew my shield had come down now and the other's were close.

"I'm so sorry I didn't want to leave you. I thought you would be happier with human parents." I stood up still clutching the teddy bear.

"You thought I would happy. I wasn't I hate you so much I can't forgive you." He looked hurt and sad. I felt the amount of guilt and sadness coming from him.

"I know" I looked to him with anger in me.

"You know nothing. I hate you. I hate everyone. I hate being alive. I hate being me. You don't know me and haven't experienced what I have. So don't you dare tell me you have." The others walked in slowly. Dad had stood up now looking at me.

"I said I didn't mean to give you up it was the worst decision in my life to give you up. I regret it everyday when we left you there." I looked to him.

"Good because I hate you and I will never forgive you ever." I spoke looking to him in the eyes before I walked into the kitchen.

"Don't walk away from me Isabella." Dad shouted I turned

"Or what you leave me in an orphanage again. I had so much I hate you. Because of you I'm like who I am right now. I hate you so much you will never be anything to me again." I shouted lying at the end. People grasped at how harsh my voice was. I turned to walk away again but dad grabbed my arm. I hissed at him he tightened his grip on my arm.

"I said don't walk away from me Isabella." I turned to him before I hit him. Sending him into the wall, he was shocked and angry then.

"Don't ever touch me again." I ran into the kitchen grabbing some blood and fruit before leaving the house and going to the beach. I sat down on the sand clutching my teddy eating and drinking as the sun went down ending another day.

I never meant what I said to dad but I was so angry. It just came out. I don't know how long I sat their but I felt dad approaching carefully. Until he got in front of me he knelt down.

"I'm sorry for everything. I never felt so sorry for anything before. I didn't know leaving you would cause this. I regret everyday every time we tried to find you they said you kept on being moved around. I didn't know you were in Forks. I'm so sorry." I looked at the teddy in my arms before looking at my dad.

"You left me and it hurts dad. So much." He moved closer

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

"Promise me you won't leave me ever again." He looked me in the eyes.

"I promise" I burst out crying he quickly picked me up rocking us both back and forth as we cried together.


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
